Hilo Rojo
by Karasu-Kuroi
Summary: Desde ese 26 de mayo, nada fue igual para el pelirrojo. Nunca olvidaría la promesa hecha por Stan "Nunca terminará nuestra amistad". Y así fue... hasta ese día, nunca olvidó el hilo rojo que los unía. HAPPY B-DAY, MATT! Rated T por si las moscas.


_**Kuroi:** Hola! Aquí les traemos un pequeño fic inspirado en una imagen que les dejaré al final. Espero les guste este fic hecho con la excusa del cumpleaños del judío favorito de todos (al menos eso creo) aunque su cumpleaños fue ayer (26 de mayo)_

_**Karasu:** Ya que... al menos tuvimos tiempo de subirlo..._

_Disfruten~!_

* * *

**Hilo Rojo**

_-Kyle!- Stan corría animado hacia su amigo judío, quien inmediatamente volteó al llamado -Ky, te tengo una sorpresa!- dijo recuperando el aliento._

_-Uh? ¿De qué trata?- preguntó el pelirrojo, aún faltaba una semana para su cumpleaños._

_-Cierra los ojos y estira el brazo derecho-_

_-¿Mi brazo?-_

_-Si! Hazlo! Confía en mí-_

_-Okay, okay, lo haré- Broflovski apretó con fuerza sus ojos para no arruinarse la sorpresa y estiró su brazo. Sintió algo en su muñeca._

_-Listo, amigo… abre los ojos-_

…

Kyle recordaba con total lucidez ese día. De hecho, recordaba todos y cada uno de los días desde que conoció al pelinegro, pera esa tarde era especial. Aquel 19 de mayo, una semana antes de su cumpleaños número 15, hizo la promesa de nunca separarse de quien sería para siempre su mejor amigo.

…

_-Te quiero, Kyle-_

…

Fueron las palabras dichas por Stan, de quien aún conservaba su obsequio… una pulsera de hilo rojo.

…

_-Siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro, Ky-_

_-Siempre!- reafirmó el judío levantando el puño en alto, seguido de esto, Marsh subió la manga derecha de su chaqueta un poco, dejando a la vista una pulsera exactamente igual_

…

-Dijiste que iba a ser para siempre…-

…

_Nunca se quitaron aquel hilo de color rojo. Kyle siempre asistía a sus partidos de basketball con ella puesta y Stan a los de football. Nunca se la quitaban…_

… _porque era su promesa…_

…

-Todavía no te la quitas, eh? Tampoco ese día-

…

_Invadieron de fotos las paredes de sus habitaciones y las redes sociales luciendo esa pulsera: corriendo en clases de gimnasia, bebiendo café en la cafetería de los Tweak, comiendo algodón de azúcar en la feria y cualquier otro tipo de cosas… siempre con ese accesorio tan significativo…_

…

-Pero todo lo que inicia tiene un final, Stanley…-

…

_Un mañana del 26 Mayo del 2012, Kyle recibió un mensaje de texto de parte de su súper mejor amigo, diciéndole que fuera a la brevedad a su casa para darle su regalo de cumpleaños. Así lo hizo. Agarró su característica ushanka verde y llegó en unos minutos puesto que no vivían tan lejos el uno del otro._

_-Kylie! Iremos a Casa Bonita!- le dijo emocionado el pelinegro apenas lo vio. Broflovski solo atinó a pedir que repitiera lo dicho._

_-A Casa Bonita, Ky! Me esforcé en conseguir el dinero suficiente para ir pero ya esta hecho! Ahora sube al auto… espera… ten, necesitarás un abrigo-_

_-P-pero…-_

_-Nada de peros, mierda, debemos ir a la parada de autobuses o perderemos todo el día esperando el siguiente- dijo empujándolo para poder irse de una vez._

…

-Duele, Stan… duele… mucho…-

…

_-Admite que fue divertido!- decía carcajeándose el pelinegro mientras el resto de los pasajeros dormitaba._

_-Si! Gracias, Stan. En definitiva fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida!-_

…

-Soy el culpable…-

…

_-¡Y te aguardan más! Ya verás como serán, cada uno más divertido e inolvidable que el anterior!- Kyle sonrió, a veces a Stan lo llenaba una energía pueril y contagiosa. No se podía imaginar la fiesta que lo esperaba al llegar a casa… solo le importaba estar con su mejor amigo de toda la vida…_

_Miró la carretera, estaba sentado al lado de la ventana y podía apreciar la nevada carretera, faltaba poco para llegar a South Park. Broflovski levantó un poco su manga derecha y observó con infinito cariño la pulsera. Símbolo de una amistad única y destinada a ser recordada siempre._

_Cuando el pelinegro notó que su amigo no despegaba la vista de aquel accesorio insignificante para algunos. Sonrió. Enternecido por aquella actitud._

_-Ky, extiende tu mano derecha…- dijo Marsh. Kyle lo miró y esta vez lo obedeció al instante._

_El pelinegro hizo que formara un puño con su mano y le levantó solo el dedo meñique._

…

-Nunca olvidaré ese momento…-

…

_-Es nuestra promesa, Kahl…- habló sonriente, sellando su palabra con el meñique._

_-Nunca…- dijo el judío._

_-… terminará…- le siguió Marsh._

_-…esta amistad!- terminaron de decir al unísono. Se sonrieron._

_Stan levantó la mirada y su expresión de alegría se desvaneció al instante. Kyle no tuvo tiempo de voltear. El pelinegro lo sujetó por los hombros, lo abrazó y en un movimiento rápido cambiaron de asiento, solo lo soltó para alejarse un poco de él._

…

-Fue mi culpa…-

…

_-¿Stan?-_

…

-Tu no debiste haber sido…-

…

_Su pecho le dolía, tenía una cortada en la cara y su visión estaba nublada._

_Stan…_

_No sabía que había ocurrido, se había quedado inconciente unos segundos tras recibir el impacto… el autobús donde venían se había volcado._

_Con todas sus fuerzas sujetó a su mejor amigo y lo sacó de allí como pudo. Dejándolo a unos dos metros del vehículo._

_-Ky…-_

…

-Yo debí estar en tu lugar…-

…

_-Stan…- el mencionado tenía varias cortadas en su rostro. Había usado su cuerpo como un escudo humano para evitar el destino por el cual ahora él pasaba._

_-Ky… mgh… ¿Qué ocurrió?…-_

_-Stanley! Cielos, no lo sé- contestó con la voz temblorosa -D-debo llamar a una ambulancia…-_

_-Ky… me duele el torso…-_

_-Carajo, ¡contesten!- decía tratando de comunicarse al 911, la nevada había estropeado las antenas de comunicación y la gente alrededor parecía tener el mismo problema que él para llamar._

_-Kyle…- el pelinegro estiró su mano derecha hace la de su amigo e hizo que soltara su celular para juntar sus meñiques como lo habían hecho anteriormente._

_-Siempre, Kyle…- dijo sonriéndole, restándole importancia a sus heridas._

_-Stan…- las nubes detuvieron la nevada para dar paso a una lluvia torrencial, ocultando las lágrimas que inundaban la cara del pelirrojo y limpiando la sangre en el rostro de Marsh._

_-Te quiero, Kyle…- su agarre se hacía cada vez más débil y sus párpados caían con lentitud -Nunca… terminará…-_

_-… esta amistad…- finalizó de decir Kyle soltando fuertes sollozos -Te quiero, Stan…- dijo sujetando sus manos entre las suyas, su voz se quebrantaba y el nudo que se formaba en su garganta le dolía demasiado como para poder hablar bien._

_-Siempre… estaré contigo…-_

…

-Siempre te mostraste tan feliz…-

…

_-Te quiero…- Kyle trataba de hablar, pedirle que resistiera, que no se fuera de lado, que mantuviera sus fuerzas… pero simplemente no podía._

_-S-Stan…-_

_-Nunca te olvidaré, Kyle…- le dijo sonriendo -Te miraré… y cuidaré siempre…-_

_-Stan… no…-_

_-Te quiero…-_

_-Stan… yo también…- el pelinegro no contestó, Broflovski dejó de sujetar su mano. Él seguía con su sonrisa marcada en el rostro._

…

-Si no hubiera sido por esa mujer que logró comunicarse… yo estaría contigo ahora, ¿sabes?-

…

_Kyle observó a su amigo… volvió a sujetar su mano… no tenía pulso…_

…

-Y si no hubiera sido por ese maldito hombre… tú estarías conmigo ahora…-

_._

_._

_._

Ya había pasado un año desde aquel fatal accidente. Kyle estaba una vez más en el cementerio, visitando a quien fue y siempre será su gran y querido amigo.

Durante un año se había mostrado frío, no lloraba, no se enojaba, no estudiaba ni leía como era de costumbre… solo miraba su muñeca derecha… recordando a su mejor amigo…

-Te extraño, Stan…- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se rascaba la nuca. Había cambiado su ushanka verde por el gorrito azul de su amigo -No sabes cuanto, Stan… te extraño…- el nudo volvía a formarse en su garganta y el dolor florecía en su pecho -Quiero que estés aquí, Stan… quiero… estar contigo…- sus ojos dejaron caer unas gruesas lágrimas, ocultas por tanto tiempo. Llevó sus manos a su pecho y se dejó caer de rodillas frente a la lápida.

Dejó escapar todas las lágrimas retenidas, soltó el grito que obstruía sus cuerdas vocales, dejó que la melancolía que lo invadía fluyera de una vez.

_Porque quiero estar contigo_

Levantó la mirada, el nubloso cielo se había despejado. Lentamente se puso de pie. Sujetó su manga derecha y la posó sobre sus ojos, tratando de detener el lagrimeo.

Su acción se vio detenida por alguien que había sujetado su muñeca. Abrió lo suficiente sus ojos para ver la mano que lo detenía. El llanto volvió al instante al ver una pulsera de hilo rojo.

-No llores, Kyle…-

-Stan…-

-Siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro…-

-Te quiero, amigo…-

-Y yo a ti, Ky…-

.

.

.

_Sigue tu camino_

_Yo estaré aquí_

_Contigo_

_No llores o lloraré_

_Ríe y yo reiré_

_Nunca olvides nuestra promesa_

_Nunca terminará nuestra amistad_

.

.

.

Diez años después, Kyle contrajo matrimonio con Rebecca, con quien tuvo dos hijos: una niña del mismo nombre que la castaña y un niño… Stanley.

En su lecho de muerte, Kyle pidió ser enterrado con su pulsera, la cual nunca se había quitado, y al lado de su mejor amigo… Rebecca estuvo de acuerdo.

Murió a los 74 años.

Hoy en día, Stanley enseña orgulloso las fotografías de su padre a sus nietos, demostrándoles que la amistad nunca se acaba, que persiste más allá del tiempo y la vida misma.

En aquellas fotos, todas y cada una sin importar la situación, se podía apreciar la pulsera de hilo rojo en su muñeca derecha…

* * *

_**Kuroi:** Wow, hace tiempo que no hacíamos algo Ansgt ._._

_**Karasu:** Bien, busquen en dA la imagen "promise." de "lurimi", eso si, sin las comillas, no falta quien se equivoca..._

_**Kuroi:** Para ser honesta, casi lloro escribiendo esto y con la imagen... bueno, para que hablar de la imagen, de por sí lloré la primera vez que la vi ._._

_Espero les haya gustado y no me odien por haberlo escrito D: Las amo!_


End file.
